heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Seeker-Man
Mirage-Man is a Robot constructed by Dr. Coda during his third and final effort at world domination. A marksman Robot who prides himself on his shots, he uses a laser sight and a sniper rifle to guarantee his accuracy. Physical Appearance Seeker-Man's armor is overly futuristic. He wears a solid black armor with no decoration, with bright red trimming at the edges of his helmet, his wrists, and the ends of his boots. His helmet slides down over his eyes, and a single red glowing barrel with a laser sight freely rotates around his helmet as his method of sight. Weapons/Abilities Seeker-Man's method of fighting relies primarily on the laser sight coming from the barrel on his head. It can rotate about on his head in a full range of motion, sweeping over everything very quickly, and it is his only method of sight. He can turn the barrel to temporarily focus it into a laser beam, which does minimal damage and leaves him blind while it is in use, but can be used to cover such a wide variety that it is worth it. When he spots an enemy with his laser sight, he shoots a single bullet from this high-caliber sniper rifle. The bullet is relatively strong, and flies incredibly quickly—getting caught in his sight means the foe is as good as shot. Seeker-Man's obtained weapon is the Seeker Rifle. The wielder fires a laser beam straight forward from one of their eyes, which can be angled with tilts of the head. As soon as any target—friendly or enemy—is caught in the beam, they will fire a high-power rifle bullet along the laser's path at them. Personality Seeker-Man is a very reserved character. Rarely ever even speaking without prompt, his only focus seems to be the bullet loaded in his arm, and guaranteeing it goes into his opponent's head. He has a habit of talking to himself a bit, especially when he is alone, but this is mostly, again, about the bullet in his arm. Backstory After his second defeat, Dr. Coda made a hasty retreat and began work on eight combat Robots to end the conflict once and for all. Seeker-Man, the sixth in the series, was built using the base of a sniper, figuring that the deadly accuracy of a sniper plus the general intelligence of the Coda Robots would make for a deadly combination. He, along with his brothers, have yet to be used against Mega Man. Trivia/External Links Trivia Seeker-Man's true eyes were destroyed in an accident, which is why he can only see through his laser sight. There are two empty sockets in his head where his eyes should go. Origin Unlike most Coda Robots, who were built with the image of being as original as possible in mind, Seeker-Man was built out of disappointment for a canon Robot. Search-Man, from Mega Man 8, was supposedly built after a military sniper, but utilized nothing like an actual sniper rifle, instead utilizing a large cannon that fired hordes of homing missiles. I began to imagine what an actual sniper Robot would be like, and Seeker-Man was the result. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mega Man Series Characters